1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of recovery devices for water extracted from the atmosphere, specifically to a filter assembly for use with gravity-assisted water saver systems, and a method for its use, that can be connected between the discharge tube of an air conditioning system and a disinfection/sanitizing treatment chamber, to collect discharged air conditioning condensate and then direct it toward the treatment chamber selected to sanitize it and thereafter divert it for constructive use. The filter assembly of the present invention has a compact configuration and connecting brace that allows it to be securely fixed against the treatment chamber during use, a removable bottom cover to facilitate maintenance, and an inner structure configured to substantially reduce the likelihood of fumes from the treatment chamber backing through the filter assembly and entering the connected air conditioning system from which the condensate was originally derived. As part of the fume blocking structure, a float ball and a valve seat are centrally positioned within the filter assembly. Applications can include, but are not limited to, use with gravity-assisted condensate treatment systems that  replenish water lost from swimming pools due to evaporation, provide water to fill toilets, and/or provide water for pressure washing, cleaning, and other gray water use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioning condensate is a largely under-used resource. Typically it drips uncollected from the discharge pipe/tubing of an air conditioning system and undergoes evaporation after it is distributed on pavement or the ground. However, a significant amount of condensate is produced over time by both air conditioning systems in both residential and commercial buildings. For example, depending upon the season, a 3 to 4 ton air conditioning unit can produce up to 12–15 gallons of condensate water per day, or approximately 1,600 to 2,400 gallons per year. If 5 million homes collected the condensate produced, approximately 8 to 12 billion gallons of water per year could be recovered and put to constructive use. For 5 to 6 ton air conditioning units, up to 17–21 gallons of condensate water per unit can be produced in a day, or approximately 2,500 to 3,500 gallons per year per air conditioning unit. With the use of reclaimed water being more urgently needed and commonly accepted for an ever increasing variety of non-potable and potable uses worldwide, it would be useful to have a compact, sturdy and durable, easy-to-install, easy-to-use, low maintenance, safe, efficient, and cost effective means by which to reclaim air conditioning condensate and divert it to a useful purpose. The present invention facilitates all of these goals.
One device for gravity-assisted recovery and treatment of air conditioning condensate is the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,264 to Cantolino (2003). It has a treatment chamber configured for holding a stack of chlorine tablets used for treating swimming pool water, or the type of bleach tablet used for laundry purposes, and an external P-trap connected  between its water inlet opening and the air conditioning system from which the recovered water is derived that is configured to prevent the corrosive treatment vapors released by such tablets from entering the associated air conditioning system. Ridges in the slanted bottom surface of the treatment chamber provide support for the tablets above the condensate as it flows toward the chamber's discharge opening. The condensate does not come into actual contact with the tablets. The ridges are positioned to laterally divert the condensate flow, to increase the amount of time that the condensate is exposed to the treatment vapors for effective elimination of algae, mold, bacteria, viruses, and other disease causing agents. The slanted bottom surface causes the condensate to continue to move toward the chamber's discharge opening. In addition, a removable cap connected to the top of the treatment chamber serves a dual purpose. It allows convenient access to the chamber for introduction of new treatment tablets, and it also prevents the corrosive treatment vapors released from those tablets from inadvertently entering the atmosphere. The present invention is configured as an addition to, or replacement for, the external P-trap of the 2003 Cantolino system, and provide a sturdy, compact, and easily maintained filter assembly that prevents corrosive vapors in the treatment chamber from backing up and entering the air conditioning from which the condensate subjected to sanitizing treatment process is derived.